ULQUIORRA UNMASKED  Contincuación
by CRYSTAL'Project
Summary: He aquí la historia que no se va a contar muy claramente en los flashbacks de Ulquiorra en mi otro fic, por si alguien tiene dudas, se supone que ocurre cuando Ulquiorra aún era un Vasto Lord. Es parte Crossover pero no tenían la categoría que quería...


(Hueco mundo)

Haciendo memoria atrás me veo a mí, solo, caminando por ese oscuro y desolado desierto, nada tenía sentido en mi vida ¿Qué más podía hacer? Caminar, caminar, caminar, caminar, sin rumbo, sin objetivo…

Entonces ¿por qué estaba vivo? Desde hacía unos días esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza ¿Qué propósito tenía mi existencia? ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Estaba claro que no podía sentir nada, no podía comer nada, estaba solo.

De repente, sin ningún sonido, sin aviso alguno, allí estaba, unos veinte metros frente mío…

Involuntariamente aceleré el paso, cuando estaba a medio camino de ese "algo" por primera vez en mi existencia sentí dentro de mí un calor, _ANSIEDAD_.

De una tremenda zancada me posicioné a un lado de ese "algo". Mis ojos parecían imanes atraídos por esa "cosa", pero después de un rato de analizarlo me di cuenta, no era esa "cosa", más bien esa "criatura".

Parecía inconsciente, tendida en el suelo. Un manto de luminosidad cubría su piel blanca, pero a pesar de ser blanca como la mía, ese era un blanco "vivo" no "pálido", todo su cuerpo era de ese blanco, su cabellera ondeaba hasta con el más mínimo soplo de brisa, en los flancos de su cabellera, adornando el rostro estaban una serie de ¿plumas? No, parecía, pero no era, orejas largas y puntiagudas. El rostro no traía máscara, así que definitivamente no era un _hollow, _no, el rostro estaba limpio de cualquier impureza, dejándolo a la vista. Tenía alas la criatura, igual blancas, también parecían recubiertas de ese manto estilo plumaje, pero de la cintura para abajo no poseía pies, solo una esbelta cola tres veces más larga que el torso, terminaba en más plumaje que se alborotaban como las llamas de una fogata. De repente se movió, no hizo gran cosa solo se volteó boca arriba; al hacerlo pude observar que entre las alas igual tenía dos brazos, mucho más pequeños y cortos a comparación de las otras extremidades.

En un instante, aquella criatura estaba despierta, abrió sus delicados ojos rasgados y los posó sobre los míos. Algo hizo "clic" en mi interior, como si hubiese descifrado mi enigma, no supe que era y mucho menos sus significado, solo sabía que DEBIA estar con esa criatura, y por ningún motivo me iba a separar de su lado…

* * *

><p>En la base de Detección de Almas (Unas horas antes)<p>

Skandar (no Skandar _Keynes_) apenas y noto a su compañero que le pasó al lado apurado. Hacía poco que no recibía un buen encargo, solo se dedicaba a echarle un ojo a los que estaban en la sala de monitoreo, en esa sala había siete fuentes enormes, estas a través de su reflejo mostraban la localización de cada tipo de alma (puras, impuras/sucias o grandes) que rondaban por las seis dimensiones y una que mostraba las "venas" entre estas.

La mayoría solo pasaban desapercibidas, las que más rondaban eran las puras e impuras/sucias, las grandes (almas que equivalen a millones en una) normalmente viajaban entre las "venas" que conectaban a las dimensiones y eran las más raras e importantes. La misión de esa institución era proteger a las puras, limpiar a las impuras/sucias y vigilara las grandes ya que de estas había dos tipos: "santas" y "salvajes", las santas eran las grandes que todavía conservan limpia su esencia y son la mayoría, mientras que las salvajes han sido corrompidas de alguna manera, estas igual entraban en la clasificación de "impuras/sucias".

De repente algo llama su atención, al voltear la cabeza vio a varios de sus compañeros reunidos en bola sobre una de las fuentes, con la que más seguido tenían problemas que reflejaba una dimensión en especial, pero esta vez se habían reunido varios, al parecer algo pasaba, así que se acerca para escuchar la discusión:

-¡No puede ser, es la primera vez que pasa esto!

-Si el jefe se entera que una grande _santa_ cayó en esta dimensión, especialmente ESA parte...

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que reunir a un escuadrón y sacarla de allí antes que lleguen impuras, o pero aun…! ¡Una salvaje!

Skandar se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, allí él era el mayor y con más experiencia así que no tuvo problemas en que sus compañeros lo dejaran pasar. Posa la mirada sobre el reflejo, la dimensión se dividía en cuatro secciones o "mundos" el primero y más amplio era donde habitaban las criaturas mortales, pero las otras tres tenían características especiales, la más notable era que las almas adquirían como un "cuerpo físico" y al parecer en un mundo de esos tenían una organización de almas especializadas denominadas "shinigamis" que protegían o guiaban a las puras entre la sección de los mortales y la otra denominada "Sociedad de Almas" _"Al parecer esta dimensión está bien organizadita"_ pensó Skandar…

-Oye Tantler, ya me hice bolas, al parecer hay dos secciones donde hay impuras y salvajes ¿Qué onda con eso?

-Excelente pregunta Skandar, tú que eres tan aplicado en tus obligaciones deberías haberte dado un tiempo en estudiar acerca de esta dimensión tan problemática ¿no crees?

-No has respondido mi pregunta

-A bueno, mira, como en esta dimensión es sumamente difícil el acceso para otras esencias como para nosotros y los titánides, un puñado de almas de toda clase son las que habitan aquí, así que en cierto modo se "reciclan" ya sabes, cuando uno muere va esa zona llamada "Sociedad de Almas" a descansar y después de un buen rato renacen en el mundo de los mortales otra vez…

- ¡¿Y mi pregunta? -.-'

-Ya voy, en esta dimensión a las impuras, ya sean normales o _grandes_ se les denomina _hollow_, o "huecos" como mejor quieras llamarlos, y por las mismas condiciones de esta dimensión, estas impuras son más difíciles de purificar que a las que ya estamos acostumbrados, así que esa tarea se la dejamos a esa organización de shinigamis y nosotros nos concentramos en casos como este que ves aquí…

- … -.-!

-¡Ya se, ya se! Mira, cuando estas almas de los difuntos no quieren irse a descansar y deciden tomarse más tiempo del debido en el mundo de los mortales, estas…

-Se corrompen convirtiéndose en huecos ¡Todo eso ya lo sé, solo dime por qué están divididos en dos mundos!

-¡Que genio! Bueno mira, una cosa que caracteriza a estos huecos es que devoran otras almas, ya sean de su mismo tipo o puras y los shinigamis se encargan aparte de "purificar" a estos impuros, pero hay de dos, si lo derrotan y el impuro no ha hecho nada gravísimo, así feo, se purifica y viaja a la Sociedad de Almas ¡Pero si no…!

-Se abre un portal hacia el infierno de esa dimensión, tragándose el alma…

-¿No que no sabías pues?

-Es que la estructura de esta dimensión es complicada, pero eso del infierno si lo leí, lo que no se es que pasa en este otro mundo…- Y señala a una sección oscura parecida a un enorme desierto

-Ese es todavía un enorme misterio, allí es de donde van y vienen los hollow, su extensión exacta no se sabe, pero créeme, es de donde salen todos los problemas de esa dimensión, se le denomina _Hueco Mundo_…

-Hueco Mundo…- Se fija en el punto brillante blanco- ¿Allí fue donde cayó esta grande _santa_, eh?

De repente otra cosa llama su atención, vio en el plano otro punto brillante, pero de color rojo, los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron, sabía perfectamente que cosa era eso…

-¡EN LA MADRE! ¡LLAMEN AL ESCUADRÓN BLINDAJE INMEDIATAMETE! ¡TENEMOS UN SALVAJE ACERCÁNDOSE A LA SANTA! ¡EN FRIEGA!

Dicho lo anterior comenzó a mover a sus compañeros con la determinación y fiereza del capitán que era. Antes de ir con su General para pedir la orden dio una última mirada al espejo de agua _"Nadie sabe cómo vaya a terminar esto…"_

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

Ella intentaba levantarse, al parecer no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo, no sabía utilizarlo. Aleteaba frenéticamente, como intentando alzar vuelo, pero todos los intentos fallidos ¿Cómo sabía que se trataba de _ella_? Un presentimiento.

De repente paro por completo, se quedó inmóvil, alzó las orejas y el rostro, como olisqueando el aire. Yo igual podía sentir otras presencias, no estaban muy lejos, y cada vez las sentía más y más cerca. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, la única frase la cual podría describirlos y llenaba mi cabeza era: _"no son de este mundo…"_

Por primera vez tenía tantas cosas en cuenta y todo se debía a una sola duda _"¿Será que vienen por ella?"._ Pensé en la sola posibilidad de que me la arrebataran. Con ese solo hecho el calor en mi interior se hizo más intenso…

**¡NO!**

"_¡DEFINITIVO, __**NO**__ LOS VOY A DEJAR!" _Pensé decidido, nada podría hacer que me separara de esa criatura, NADA, ahora ella era lo único que tenía sentido para mí, lo único por lo cual vivía, la única cosa que ante mis ojos tenía valor alguno, no sabía la razón o motivo, era mi instinto de hollow…

A pesar de que ya estaban a poca distancia, no me moví, quería sacarme esas dudas. Todavía tenía mi mirada sobre la criatura, ella parecía más alterada, hasta que dejó de moverse por completo, posó sus ojos sobre un punto al este y no se movió más. Ya habían llegado...

No me moví por un rato, hasta que pasó una nube que tapaba la eterna luna, voltee la mirada hacia los forasteros. Cinco siluetas aladas se alzaban sobre la colina cual la criatura y yo estábamos en las faldas de la ya mencionada. No tenían forma humanoide, así que no eran shinigamis, se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que fuesen Vasto Lordes como yo, pero no traían las respectivas máscaras de los hollows, su cuerpo parecía recubierto de una especie de pelaje cobrizo, vestían extrañas túnicas, traían en las manos objetos extraños y sobre sus cabezas brillaban una especie de halo.

Todavía no me moví, quería saber cuáles eran sus intenciones…

* * *

><p>En la base de Detección de Almas (una hora antes)<p>

Skandar entró estrepitosamente al despacho de los Generales, antes de comenzar a hablar hizo una reverencia

-Honorables Generales, como les habrán informado una grande de clasificación _santa_ ha caído en la dimensión No. 3 en la sección conocida como Hueco Mundo, recientemente se detectó la señal de otra grande clasificación _salvaje_ acercándose a la santa- Al mencionar esto hubo murmullos de admiración entre los siete Generales que se miraron preocupados- Se solicita su permiso para enviar al Escuadrón "Blindaje" para hacer retroceder al _salvaje_ antes de capturar a la _santa_…

Antes de responder, los generales se miraron entre si intercambiando miradas, hasta que por fin, el líder de los siete pasó al frente.

-Joven Skandar, usted sabe perfectamente las complicaciones que surgen cuando queremos enviar soldados a esa dimensión, igual nos hemos chocado con salvajes cuyos poderes casi igualan al de un titán, sería peligroso y arriesgado enviar un escuadrón élite sin saber a qué nos enfrentamos…

-Mi señor, con todo respeto considero que el objetivo principal no es la vida de nuestros agentes, más bien es aquella alma valiosa en peligro ¡por la presencia cada vez más cercana de un impuro!- Sin darse cuenta, Skandar alzó demasiado la voz al final. Hubo un corto silencio. Skandar se arrepintió por dentro.

Otra vez los generales se miraron entre sí; en esa dimensión, entre las organizaciones de titanes y peones se les enseñaban a los líderes una técnica para compartir pensamientos e ideas de manera telepática, algo que normalmente era natural entre titanes de la misma camada, pero que se estudió y desarrolló para otros casos…

En ese inter llegó un mensajero jadeando, casi se le olvida hacer la reverencia por las prisas.

-¡Mis señores, capitán Skandar, el _salvaje_ ha llegado a la posición de la _santa_!

Skandar miró a sus superiores con prisa. Al parecer los siete llegaron a un acuerdo

-Está bien, joven capitán, se enviará un escuadrón, pero no será "Blindaje", decidimos enviar al Escuadrón Bengala, con el propósito de grabar al _salvaje_ en acción, aparte de inyectarle sabia de pino nevado…

Skandar sintió un escalofrío; la sabia de pino nevado se usaba en su mundo principalmente para la elaboración de anestesias, y beberla al natural causaba desmayo en peones y fatiga en titanes.

-¿Sabia de pino nevado? ¿Para qué?- preguntó él atónito

-La sabia va a servir de tranquilizante y nos dará algo de tiempo para analizar al _salvaje_ y, quizás, tiempo a la _santa_ para que se aleje, si se da el caso entonces ya el Escuadrón Bengala la captura en cuanto el salvaje este lejos…

Dijo el más anciano al tiempo que buscaba algo entre unos cajones, por fin saca lo que buscaba, un tubo con la sabia, se la entrega a Skandar.

-Ahora ¡No perdamos tiempo!

Después de que el Escuadrón Bengala había partido. Skandar vigilaba sus movimientos en la sala de controles, varios de sus compañeros estaban allí, ya sea monitoreando la zona o preparando el tele-transportador para su regreso. Parado en un nivel superior vigilando todo, Skandar de repente sintió como una brisa le llegaba desde atrás, dio un respingo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba…

-¡Hola!

-¡¿Sonic? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- Preguntó molesto e incrédulo a la vez, al contrario de él, el erizo azul no se veía en lo más mínimo alterado

-Las chicas nos invitaron por un fin de semana a su dimensión ¿Qué onda, que haces?

-¡Ahora estoy endemoniadamente ocupado no tengo tiempo para tus juegos! ¡Vete antes de que yo mismo te saque a patadas!

-¡Ufff, que humor!- Dice el erizo con su misma sonrisa sentándose sobre la barandilla de metal- ¡Por favor hermano! ¡Déjame mínimo observar tu nuevo trabajo!

-¡Sonic **NO**!

-Como uno de los Tres Guardianes tengo derecho…

-Aunque hallas ayudado a salvar una de las siete esencias sagradas ¡No puedes estar aquí!

De repente varios comienzan a voltear con murmullos de "¿Uno de los Tres Guardianes aquí?", "¡Sonic!", "¿Dónde están Shadow y Silver?"

-¡VUELVAN A SUS PUESTOS!- Rugió Skandar

-¡Vamos amigo solo observaré y no interrumpiré!

Skandar lanzó un gruñido de impotencia

-Bueno ¡Pero a la primera interrupción yo mismo te saco! ¡TE LO JURO!

-¡Capitán, tenemos a los dos _grandes_ en la mira!- Anunció una voz

-¿Grandes?- Preguntó el erizo azul, Skandar lo ignoró

-Muéstrenlo en la pantalla…

La sala era amplia, de izquierda a derecha había tres filas de computadoras con oficiales monitoreando el terreno o el estado del escuadrón, al fondo se encontraba el tele-transportador, una especie de cilindro de cristal que tenía una abertura para dejar enviar o traer a los soldados de o a las dimensiones especificadas, encima de este se encontraban seis pantallas juntas donde, con un parpadeo, se mostró lo que veía cada miembro del escuadrón y en la sexta se veía como un radar con la posición de cada uno.

Debajo de una duna se encontraban las dos criaturas, ambas de cuerpo blanco con casi el mismo tamaño físico. Skandar supo inmediatamente que la grande santa era aquella criatura que carecía de piernas y con un manto parecido a un plumaje que emitía brillo. Pero no reconoció a la otra entidad, hacía poco que le habían tocado misiones en esa dimensión y las criaturas con cuales se habían topado eran más grandes que él y con formas espeluznantes, aunque esta _cosa_ no era agraciada, tenía un tamaño más o menos similar al suyo y al de sus compañeros, un cuerpo esbelto que se sostenía sobre sus dos patas traseras… ¿o piernas?, una larga cola y alas oscuras y poseía la máscara característica de los impuros de esa dimensión dejando a la vista solo los ojos esmeralda. Skandar sabía que en esa dimensión esos salvajes a medida que su tamaño disminuía, eran más peligrosos como oponentes, los últimos que se habían enfrentado eran seis veces más grandes que el que tenían ahora enfrente, nunca antes les había tocado algo así…

_-¡Ordenes capitán!_- Precisó una voz de uno de los soldados a través de un altavoz. Un oficial le iba a pasar a Skandar un micrófono para comunicarse, pero él lo rechazo por un segundo

-¡¿Dónde está el holgazán de Tantler? ¡Urge su presencia!- Rugió el capitán. Detrás de el por una puerta que daba a la sala llegó el muchacho de aspecto nerd apurado

-¡Ya llegué mi capitán!- Dijo nervioso

-Perfecto, pon atención Tantler que en unos pocos segundos veras en acción a esa cosa y necesito que estudies sus movimientos y comportamiento ¿estamos?- Dice al tiempo que le arrebata el micrófono al oficial y se lo pone- Aquí su capitán soldados, vayan acercándose con cuidado, agente 15 que trae la sabia váyase quedando atrás y espere mi señal, el resto va a medir a cuanta distancia pueden acercarse antes de que el salvaje ataque, prepárense para moverse, manténgase bien alertas, no bajen la guardia ¿Listos?- Los cinco movieron la cámara tantito- ¡Ahora!

Cuatro agentes avanzaron con cautela, cuando recorrieron mitad de la distancia, de un salto los cuatro se posicionaron alrededor de las dos criaturas. Sobresaltados, prepararon de un movimiento sus arcos cuando el salvaje apenas y movió su cabeza, pasando su mirada sobre cada uno de los cuatro agentes, su fría mirada se detuvo en el quinto agente que se había quedado atrás como había ordenado Skandar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdieron de vista a las dos criaturas…

-¡¿Qué caraj…?- Iba a decir Skandar, cuando de repente la pantalla donde se veía lo que grababa el que se había quedado hasta atrás pierde señal- ¡DENSE LA VUELTA! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!

Cuando en las pantallas se mostró un panorama de casi 360 grados, todos los que estaban en la sala pegaron gritos secos al ver que el salvaje se encontraba sosteniendo al agente faltante del cuello con su larga cola oscura, Skandar no podía hablar, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

_-¡Capitán, órdenes!-_ Le urgió por el altavoz otro agente, en ese momento la criatura arrojó el cuerpo sin vida del otro soldado a sus compañeros y extendió las alas oscuras, dando un aspecto amenazante, iba a atacar otra vez

-¡Agentes 11, 12 y 13 distraigan al salvaje, mientras 14 vaya a revisar a 15! ¡Muévanse ya, ya YA!

En tres de las pantallas la visión se volvió borrosa por la velocidad de los agentes mientras 14 veía a su compañero caído…

_-¡No tiene pulso! ¡Está muerto!_- Avisa desde el altavoz el agente 14

-¡Por el momento deje el cuerpo allí! ¡14 va a tomar el arpón con la sabia, 11, 12 y 13 siguán distrayendo al salvaje, 14 mantente a distancia, no te quedes quieto en un solo lugar y le inyectas la sabia al salvaje cuando veas a oportunidad o yo te de la señal!- Ordena Skandar, por dentro él estaba nervioso, por primera vez veía a un impuro con la velocidad y fiereza propia de un titán de su dimensión…

Los tres agentes casi se turnaban para atacar, mientras dos atacaban por enfrente, el tercero mientras intentaba acertar con sus flechas al salvaje con guardia baja, pero todos los intentos fallidos pues repelía las flechas con sus alas oscuras. Hasta que una oportunidad le brillo a Skandar de repente

-¡Agente 14, quítele al arpón la sabia, utilícela mejor en las flechas del "Permiso Aéreo", espere mi señal, mientras disminuya el radio de distancia entre usted y la criatura!

_-¡Pero señor, solo poseemos cada uno de nosotros una flecha de esas!_

-¡¿Escucharon señores? ¡Ahora si trabajaran los cuatro juntos! ¡Número 14 tiene la sabia, él será el primero en lanzar esa flecha, si falla quiero que se la pase a 13 y así sucesivamente! ¡Encuentren la mejor posición para acertar!

_-¡Si señor!_- Dijeron los 4 en coro por el altavoz.

* * *

><p>(Hueco Mundo)<p>

IRA. Esa es quizás la palabra que describe ese fuego quemante por dentro, por algún motivo mi visión se tiñó de rojo, no pensaba, mi cuerpo solo lo movía el instinto, instinto de matar a cualquier ente que tratara de arrebatármela…

ODIO. No quería que se la llevaran, no los iba a dejar…

Esas dos palabras eran lo único que rondaba mi cabeza en esa desenfrenada batalla, ira, odio, odio, ira, más ira ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Hacía poco tiempo no me hubiese inmutado en pelear por un bocado de alimento y mucho menos por otro ser que rondara cerca ¿Entonces por qué peleaba? No podía razonar esa pregunta, no podía razonar conmigo mismo. Era un maniquí que se movía por puro instinto, caminaba porque no tenía otra opción, no podía descansar o comer ¿o será que no me dignaba a hacerlo?

Pero así era antes mi realidad; carecer de todos los sentidos menos la vista, no encontrarle a NADA sentido, en mi interior solo un vació que recientemente no estaba tan "vacío", solo faltó que apareciera esa "criatura" delante de mí para mínimo tener un objetivo en mi existencia, tenerla a mi lado, conmigo…

Algo pasó a mi lado…

No pude detectarlo a tiempo, me fijé en mi hombro; un rasguño no muy profundo. No me preocupé por qué cosa me había herido pues estaba ocupado bloqueando ataques y lanzándome contra los atacantes, criaturas rápidas debo admitirlo, rápidas y agiles. Me aseguré de que ella seguía donde la había escondido… afirmativo, estaba allí, observando con temor la batalla, pero ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo…? … No… ¡NO! ¡Trata de huir!

No podía entretenerlos más tiempo, TENÍA que librarme de ellos…

Me bloqueé…

_Cero_…

* * *

><p>En la base de Detección de Almas…<p>

En las cuatro pantallas se mostró una luz turquesa enceguecedora… _¿Qué diablos fue eso…?_ Pensó Skandar, solo recordó ver en una pantalla al _salvaje_ levantando su pálido brazo y entonces las cinco se llenaron de esa extraña luz

-Skandar ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta el erizo azul algo preocupado al ver la mirada en shock del peón (como llamaban en esa dimensión a los que nosotros llamaríamos "ángeles, demonios, etc." En este caso Skandar es un ángel)

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Sonic…

De repente la luz se desvaneció y solo se mostró polvo en las pantallas y se oían comentarios de los agentes como _"¿Están bien?", "¿Qué pasó?", "¿Dónde está 11?", "¡Aquí estoy!"_

-Agentes, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunta Skandar por el micrófono

- _Al parecer el salvaje lanzó un ataque de energía, felizmente nos apartamos a tiempo…_- Responde uno por el altavoz. En ese instante, el científico se acerca a Skandar

-Skandar, digo, capitán, este _salvaje_ al parecer es más de lo que nuestros agentes pueden enfrentar, sugiero que aborten la misión y pidamos que nos manden soldados de los titanes para librarnos de él…- Skandar soltó un gruñido

-Tantler si mandamos la petición va a tardar como un día a que nos envíen la respuesta, y ni aun así podemos asegurar que la vayan a aceptar- Y posa la mirada sobre la sexta pantalla, el radar- Aparte creo que eso ya no será necesario…

-Este… ¿Capitán?- Pregunta el científico confundido, entonces Skandar señala el radar, al fijarse notan como el punto blanco se alejaba poco a poco del rojo, gritos y vítores se alzaron por la sala - ¡Enhorabuena!

Pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, Skandar no baja la guardia, se fija en las otras cinco pantallas, el polvo se había disipado y la criatura ya no les prestaba atención a los agentes, volteaba hacia la dirección donde el radar señalaba que estaba la _grande santa_, no se iba a quedar allí mucho tiempo

-¡Rápido agentes! ¡Quien tenga la sabia dispárele al _salvaje_! ¡AHORA! – Ordena Skandar por el micrófono

Agente 13 actuó inmediatamente, armó su arco con la flecha especial y tomando distancia apuntó al _salvaje_ y disparó. A muy poca distancia, la criatura se voltea bruscamente y atrapa la flecha antes de que ésta le insertara en la espalda. Agente 12 ahora tenía la sabia y con rápidos movimientos la aplica en la punta de la flecha especial pero cuando arma el arco y apunta la criatura ya se había quitado de su lugar lanzándosele a 13 encima con este contraatacando. 12 aprovechó ese inter para ponerse detrás del salvaje y disparar, este apenas y lo esquivó, quedando un segundo raspón en la piel de la criatura. Pero sin esperar a que la flecha hubiese acertado 12 inmediatamente le había pasado la sabia a 11…

-¡Ahora, agentes 12, 13 y 14, distraigan al salvaje entre los tres! ¡Agente 14 encárguese de las alas, 13 de la cola y 12 de sus extremidades!- Ordena Skandar por el micrófono.

Entre los tres soldados cada uno sacaron unas redes plateadas que brillaban como la luna, maniobrando alrededor del salvaje mientras 12 lo atacaba por encima y 13 lanzaba sus flechas, 14 aprovechó para tomar al salvaje desprevenido y sujetó sus alas con la soga plateada, inmovilizándolas, sin perder tiempo cambiaron lugares, 12 y 14 atacaban con sus flechas, cuando la criatura se voltea 13 cambia de lugar, sujetando la cola de ésta amarrándola con la soga y clavándola al suelo con una flecha, pero tuvo que sostenerla para que no se liberará, así, el salvaje al voltearse para librarse del agente, 14 con su arco le golpea la cabeza a la criatura con violencia para darle tiempo a 12 de girar alrededor del salvaje atándole la soga en la cintura, la frustración brilló en los ojos de éste.

-¡AHORA 11!- Ordena Skandar gritando. El agente que ya estaba preparado en una milésima de segundo se posiciona a un lado del salvaje y le clava la flecha en el cuello, pero al parecer en el inter que sus compañeros amarraban a la criatura, él había improvisado la flecha amarrando el contenedor de la sabia a la punta, como una jeringa.

-WOW, ¿Y todo esto pasó en que…? ¿Medio minuto? – Exclama Sonic maravillado de la rapidez de los agentes

-Adrenalina Sonic, Adrenalina – Explica Tantler con una sonrisa.

De repente otra vez la luz turquesa, esta vez todas las pantallas perdieron señal menos la de radar. Toda la sala quedó petrificada, Skandar no perdió más tiempo…

-¡Agentes…! ¡¿Agentes, me escuchan? – De repente el tele-transportador se abre y de este salen los cuatro que estaban vivos, uno traía a su compañero caído en sus brazos, los cuatro al entrar caen rezagados al suelo

-Tantler, pide que traigan al escuadrón médico inmediatamente…

-Si capitán… - Y dicho esto el científico desaparece por la puerta principal de la sala. Skandar ignora al erizo azul que en ese momento iba a preguntar algo y se dirige a los cuatro soldados, todos estaban reunidos alrededor del escuadrón, al llegar a su lado, Skandar revisa el estado de los cinco, finaliza su atención en el agente 15, era seguro, estaba muerto. Hubo silencio en la sala. Tomando una profunda respiración, Skandar se dirige a todos los presentes…

-Bueno, esta misión ha sido un éxito, uno muy agrio ¿Y a qué se debe esto? Véanlo aquí…- Y señala el cadáver del agente – Nos ha costado una vida, y tan solo estamos a mitad del camino, igual falta sacar al alma pura de ese horrible mundo, por eso…- Y se agacha, tomando con mucho respeto el arco del agente – La muerte de nuestro querido compañero, Finn Hayak ¡no será en vano! – Y levanta el arco sobre su cabeza, otra vez vítores se alzaron por la sala. Sonic estaba muy pensativo, por eso es el primero en darse cuenta de algo que cambiaba en el radar.

-Mmmmmh Skandar – Dice llamando la atención del capitán, este le voltea a ver – Creo que deberías echarle un ojo a eso…

Skandar se fija en el radar, el punto blanco se había detenido, otra vez comienza a moverse pero en dirección contraria

-No puede ser…- Susurra Skandar sin dar crédito a lo que veía; la _grande santa_ se dirigía otra vez a la posición del salvaje – Deben de estar fallado los radares ¡Revisen! – A lo que inmediatamente unos cuantos de sus compañeros revisan los monitores

- No señor, están en perfecto estado…- Le informa una fémina

Skandar suelta una maldición y sale de la sala pasándole a un lado a Tantler que llegaba con el escuadrón médico y se dirige a la sala de monitoreo, Tantler le indica al escuadrón médico que asistan a los agentes mientras él y Sonic van detrás de Skandar.

Al llegar a la enorme habitación, Skandar posa su atención en la fuente donde se veían a las dos criaturas y cambiando la configuración de la fuente hace que muestre como un panorama aéreo, y si era cierto, la _grande santa_ se aproximaba tímidamente al _salvaje_, Skandar notó que la criatura había cambiado su cola por un par de esbeltas piernas que se sostenían en la punta de los dedos, al mirar al salvaje notó como este no podía ponerse de pie por el efecto de la sabia, pero a duros esfuerzos se arrastraba para alcanzar a la otra criatura.

De repente la _grande santa_ se queda quieta, como dudando si seguir acercándose o no

-Vamos pequeña, huye…- Susurra Skandar esperanzado. La criatura con el manto de plumas parecía indecisa, miraba al _salvaje_ y hacia atrás varias veces – Vamos, vamos – Urge Skandar. Sonic, Tantler y otros sujetos habían llegado junto al capitán e igual miraban el reflejo, Skandar se sorprende cuando en el reflejo, el _salvaje_ por puro intento logra ponerse de pie con mucho trabajo, en ese instante la criatura con el manto blanco de plumas avanza rápidamente hacia el salvaje y hace algo que a todos dejó impresionados

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERD…?- Grita Skandar. La _grande santa_ al llegar junto al salvaje lo rodea con sus esbeltos brazos en una especie de abrazo

-Supongo que esto no lo ven todos los días…- Le comenta el erizo azul. Skandar en lugar de responder cambia el rostro a una mueca de furia y golpea el reflejo con el puño y se voltea con brusquedad hacia el científico con el rostro encendido por la ira

-¡TANTLER! ¡AHORA SI QUIERO QUE MANDEN LA PETICIÓN A LOS TITANES!

-Pero Skandar ¿estás seguro que…?

**-¡EN CHINGA!** – Entonces el científico se apresura a su despacho a hacer la carta. Skandar entonces se retira a grandes zancadas soltando maldiciones, es seguido por Sonic

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- Le pregunta el erizo

-A prepararme, con respuesta positiva o negativa de parte de los titanes, mañana a medio día yo mismo iré a sacar a esa cosa de allí…- Ante esto, el erizo frunciéndole el ceño le tapa el camino

-Sinceramente no creo que sea justo separarlos

- Tú no sabes nada de este asunto Sonic, no te metas

-¡Por favor Skandar! ¿Vas a separar a dos criaturas que se quieren? Porque lo que vi fue una clara muestra de afecto, y la verdad, no veo justo que los quieras separar

-Sonic, lo que está en juego no es si se aman o no, si esta alma pura se queda más tiempo del debido en ese mundo y con la compañía de un impuro, va a terminar corrompiéndose haya amor o no, en esa dimensión ya hay una organización que se encarga por su cuenta de purificar a las almas sucias, así que nosotros solo nos aseguramos de casos especiales como éste, así que si me disculpas…- Y evade al erizo azul siguiendo su camino, Sonic lo sigue con la mirada

-No es eso - Susurra éste convencido

* * *

><p>Hueco Mundo (Unos momentos antes)<p>

Por fin me había librado de ellos, pero ¿Qué tenía en el cuello? … ¿una flecha? No le di mucha importancia pues volví mi atención hacia donde la había escondido… … … ¡Ya no estaba! Ya casi no la podía sentir, en esos momentos que me distraje debió de haberse escapado.

Tome rumbo rápidamente hacia donde sentía que estaba ella, pero de repente algo no estaba bien. Tropecé. Al intentar levantarme caí otra vez, mis piernas comenzaron a fallar. Me sentía extraño, todo mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, la visibilidad por primera vez se tornaba nublosa, lo único que quedaba para moverme eran mis brazos.

Ahora no, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella, no me iba a detener, tenía que seguir. Arrastrándome seguí tratando de alcanzarla, me estaba entumeciendo, quería ignorar esa sensación de impotencia, pues todo mi cuerpo dejaba de responderme, incluso mi mente misma, se iba apagando.

Pero no podía parar, no ¿Qué pasaba? Cada vez su presencia se acercaba más y más, esa sensación aumentó el fuego en mi interior, no podía parar, no, otra vez ese instinto sacaba fuerzas sobrenaturales que me ayudaban a seguir. Alcancé a mover mis piernas, levanté mi cuerpo con mucho esfuerzo "No puedo darme por vencido" Y con otro esfuerzo sobrenatural alcancé a ponerme de pie.

Miré hacia el frente y la vi, a unos diez metros frente mío, pero ¿Qué le había pasado? Ahora en lugar de una cola, se sostenía por medio de dos delgadas piernas, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo habría hecho. Cuando cruzamos miradas, ella corrió hacia mí, no necesité mi último esfuerzo de avanzar, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba entre sus brazos.

No me moví, no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo; ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su cabeza descansaba reclinada en éste. De repente ese calor se volvió otra cosa, en esos momentos no sabía describirlo, pero llegó una plenitud abrumadora a todo mi ser. PAZ

No quería separarme de ella otra vez, pero esa sensación de apagón me arrastraba a un vacío, un desmayo. Otra vez el instinto movió mi cuerpo, levanté los brazos, los coloqué alrededor de su cintura y me aferré a ella, acto seguido dejé que mi cuerpo cayera, sujetándome de su cuerpo. Ella se sentó, y comenzó a pasar una mano suya sobre mi espalda mientras tenía la otra en mi cabeza. Ya no sentía mi cuerpo, lo único que captaba información desde el exterior eran mis ojos, enfrente tenía el manto blanco de su vientre. No me molestaba estar así y al parecer a ella tampoco, me cubrió con sus alas y antes de caer en ese vació me llegó una imagen se su rostro y palabras se formaron en mi cabeza _"Descansa tranquilo, yo veré por ti…"_

Caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>***<span>Y falta la segunda parte :D<span>*****

**Opinión del autor sobre el antecedente**: Sinceramente cuando leí el oneshot del pasado de Ulquiorra yo quede con cara de ¿WTF? ¿Qué rayos se fumó Kubo? habían dicho que era triste, pero sinceramente no estaba para llorar, solo era depresivo, así que decidi hacer una 2nda parte con un poco más de acción y aventura ¡Y un final que SI haga llorar! (partes de esta historia van a ser parte de los flashbacks de Ulquiorra en mi otro fanfic _"Danza sobre la Flama del Tabú"_, así que pensé "Mejor subo toda la historia para que no haya dudas"...


End file.
